


Botanique et baby-sitting

by Shadofu



Series: Fantaisies [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 07:32:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3241451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadofu/pseuds/Shadofu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>- Ça fait plus de six mois que je suis à l'Institut et je n'arrive toujours pas à en comprendre la logique, déclara Kaël entre deux gorgées de jus de fruits.</p><p>Ils étaient tous les trois assis dans l'herbe, une canette à la main. Celle de Tsuya indiquait "jus de tomate", mais même Marwan n'avait pas osé demander si c'était vraiment de tomates qu'il s'agissait.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Botanique et baby-sitting

**Author's Note:**

> Ce texte se situe environ huit mois après "Symbole" dans la chronologie.

Marwan déposa dans le panier le chardon bleu fraîchement cueilli et se redressa péniblement. Tout en cherchant ses compagnons du regard, il replaça derrière son oreille une mèche de cheveu échappée de sa queue-de-cheval mal attachée.

Kaël était accroupi à quelques pas de là, en train de scruter attentivement une plante ornée de petits pétales ronds et blancs. Les sourcils froncés, il ne cessait de faire le va-et-vient entre la fleur et le livre de poche qu'il tenait ouvert dans sa main gauche.

Plus loin, Tsuya s'affairait à l'ombre du bosquet d'arbres esseulé qui poussait au beau milieu du champ. Malgré - ou plutôt à cause du temps ensoleillé, il était vêtu de façon à soustraire le maximum d'épiderme à la morsure des ultraviolets. Tee-shirt à manches longues, jeans, baskets : la cerise sur le gâteau étant le foulard, la casquette et les larges lunettes de soleil qui ne laissaient guère qu'entrevoir le bout du nez du vampire.

Tsuya s'interrompit dans son mouvement et se tourna vers lui, comme s'il avait senti le poids de son regard dans son dos.

\- Vous voulez faire une pause ?

Les apprentis ne se le firent pas dire deux fois et ramassèrent livres et paniers avant de rejoindre le vampire sous les arbres.

\---

\- Ça fait plus de six mois que je suis à l'Institut et je n'arrive toujours pas à en comprendre la logique, déclara Kaël entre deux gorgées de jus de fruits.

Ils étaient tous les trois assis dans l'herbe, une canette à la main. Celle de Tsuya indiquait " _jus de tomate_ ", mais même Marwan n'avait pas osé demander si c'était vraiment de tomates qu'il s'agissait. Sous l'insistance de ce dernier, le vampire avait fini par ôter son foulard à contrecœur. Il avait cependant refusé catégoriquement de se défaire de ses lunettes et de sa casquette.

\- Je me suis retrouvé au soleil sans protection une fois, avait-il expliqué. Je suis resté aveugle pendant deux semaines, et la régénération s'est révélée particulièrement lente et douloureuse.

Marwan avait aussitôt abandonné le sujet.

\- C'est probablement parce que la logique ne s'applique pas à l'Institut, répondit Marwan en fronçant les sourcils. Du moins, pas la logique habituelle.

Il venait de s'apercevoir un peu tardivement qu'il s'était installé juste à côté d'un buisson d'orties et tentait de réprimer son envie de souligner ses propos par de grands gestes.

\- Si ceux du département de Médecine et Recherche expérimentale ont besoin de renouveler leur stock de plantes, pourquoi ils ne vont pas les chercher eux-mêmes ?

Marwan se redressa un peu et manqua de se piquer.

\- Bien sûr, chaque département à sa spécialité, mais à quelques exceptions près, leurs effectifs sont restreints au maximum. Il y a environ vingt ou trente personnes par département, tous à fond dans leur domaine et qui quittent rarement leur bureau. Et c'est là qu'on intervient ! Les apprentis servent en quelque sorte de larbins officieux aux autres départements.

\- Parce qu'il y en a des officiels ?

Marwan hocha la tête et désigna Tsuya avec son pouce.

\- Le département des Auxiliaires. On peut dire que c'est leur "spécialité". Tu vois, avec les apprentis c'est d'une pierre deux coups : les tâches subalternes sont exécutées et nous on gagne en expérience dans des domaines variés. Les auxiliaires, en revanche, possèdent déjà l'expérience nécessaire pour faire leur boulot sans qu'il y ait besoin de quelqu'un pour les superviser.

Tsuya laissa échapper un ricanement.

\- Quoi ? J'ai dit une bêtise ? fit Marwan sur la défensive.

\- Non, c'est juste qu'on dirait Naëve en mode professeur. Elle déteint vraiment sur toi.

Marwan leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Kaël.

\- Bref, tout ça pour dire que c'est pour ça qu'on voit souvent des auxiliaires et des apprentis travailler en équipe.

\- Comme aujourd'hui ?

\- Aujourd'hui, intervint Tsuya, vos mamans m'ont demandé de vous surveiller pendant qu'elles allaient prendre le thé avec leurs amis. Croyez-moi, ce n'est pas de tout repos !

\- Hé, c'est pas notre faute si elles sont en réunion pédagogique au lieu de nous donner un cours de botanique ! protesta Kaël.

Marwan entreprit de cueillir une ortie, la tige entre deux doigts, en prenant bien soin d'éviter d'entrer en contact avec les feuilles urticantes, puis il la tendit à Tsuya.

\- Tes paroles me brisent le cœur, fit-il sur un ton mélodramatique.

Kaël le fixa sans comprendre tandis que l'expression de Tsuya se teintait de surprise et d'intérêt.

\- Tu connais le langage des fleurs ?

\- Naëve m'a obligé à l'apprendre, "au cas où". Et toi, comment ça se fait que tu le connaisses ?

Le vampire lui adressa un sourire en coin.

\- Tu sais, c'était considéré comme le summum du raffinement, à une époque.

Kaël remua nerveusement. Il n'était pas encore très à l'aise avec le concept de vampire, et tout ce qui s'ensuivait.

\- On y retourne ? proposa-t-il.

Marwan grimaça mais se releva bon gré mal gré. Il s'apprêtait à emboîter le pas à Kaël, déjà reparti vers des régions plus ensoleillées, quand une main sur son épaule l'arrêta.

\- Attends deux secondes, fit la voix de Tsuya derrière lui.

\- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu fous avec mes cheveux ?!

\- T'inquiète, bouge pas... Voilà. Allez, au boulot maintenant !

Sur ces mots, le vampire le gratifia d'une tape amicale dans le dos avant de s'éloigner de son côté. Aussitôt, Marwan étira son bras pour vérifier l'état de sa chevelure. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une texture douce et souple, qu'il ne mit pas longtemps à reconnaître comme étant celle de pétales. Délicatement, il délogea la fleur de l'élastique de sa queue-de-cheval et la porta à ses yeux, où il resta à la contempler fixement sans mot dire.

Une marguerite.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle signifie ? demanda Kaël, surgissant comme par magie à ses côtés.

\- Que comme je le pensais, Tsuya est un crétin, grommela Marwan, les joues rosées sous son bronzage.

Non loin de là, un certain vampire eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas éclater de rire.

_Je ne vois que toi. Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_


End file.
